


What A Queen Needs

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cersei marries Stannis, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Robert and Rhaegar both die on the Trident, Vaginal Sex, examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Queen Cersei and King Stannis come to Winterfell. Stannis is in need of a Hand, while Cersei requires a different kind of support.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	What A Queen Needs

Cersei stood perfectly still next to her father, who she could tell was agitated. She doubted anyone else in the throne room of King’s Landing could see anything was amiss, but she knew her father better than that. She could understand why he was nervous. After all, her brother Jaime, poor golden fool that he was, stood on trial in front of the new king Stannis Baratheon, first of his name, who had been proclaimed king by her father after his sack of King’s Landing even though the middle Baratheon brother had been under siege in Storm’s End at the time. The rebellion had fallen into an odd sort of standstill after the Battle of the Trident, where Robert Baratheon had killed Prince Rhaegar but died of his wounds after the battle, but her father had decided to throw his dice nevertheless. With Rhaegar done he believed the Targaryens were sure to fall, and so he sacked King’s Landing and threw in his lot with the rebellion. That had been the end of the Targaryens, and the Tyrells had eventually lifted their siege of Storm’s End and allowed Stannis to make his way to King’s Landing to take a throne that he hadn’t asked for but had fallen into his hands regardless.

Tywin had probably been expecting the new king to reward him rather than put his son on trial as an oath breaker, but it seemed that Stannis Baratheon wasn’t easily moved by debts or favors owed. The sacking of King’s Landing and the killing of Elia Martell and her children had been done for his benefit, but that hadn’t stopped Stannis from demanding that Tywin hand over his bannermen Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane for the parts they played in the deaths of the Targaryens. The Mountain had fled the city before he could be taken in, but Ser Amory hadn’t been so lucky. There had been gasps as Stannis not only sentenced the man to death for the killing of Rhaenys Targaryen but swung the sword and beheaded him himself. Both Cersei and her father had watched him with renewed unease after that, suddenly more concerned for Jaime’s fate.

But then Jaime had told the full story to the king and his entire court, the story of what the Mad King had planned to do and would have done if Jaime hadn’t killed him. Cersei relaxed as the words settled in. Stannis might be a severe man but surely he couldn’t ignore the threat that Aerys had posed. So what if her brother had technically broken his vow? Aerys would have burned the entire city to the ground! Of course Jaime was going to be forgiven.

“I understand your reasoning,” Stannis said once Jaime had finished his tale. “Yet it does not change the fact that you broke your oaths as a member of the Kingsguard and committed regicide. You killed the very king you were sworn to protect, and such an act cannot be overlooked. Ser Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer and breaker of vows, I hereby remove you from the Kingsguard and sentence you to spend the rest of your days as a man of the Night’s Watch.”

Cersei gasped in shock along with nearly everyone else in the throne room, and she saw her father stiffen next to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and could see just how livid Tywin was, yet he did nothing and said nothing. What could he do? He’d already thrown the dice; he’d joined his cause to the rebellion and helped ensure the downfall of the Targaryens. There was nowhere for him to go and no one else to turn to, so he was forced to stand silent and bite his tongue as his eldest son was condemned to a lifetime on the Wall. Jaime had renounced his claim on Casterly Rock when he joined the Kingsguard, but their father had always held out hope that he would be able to get out of it eventually and succeed him as the Lord of Casterly Rock. But that would never happen now. It would be Tyrion’s seat whether their father liked it or not. No, Cersei decided, she could not allow this to happen. Her father couldn’t speak up, but she could. After all, Stannis had already accepted their betrothal offer. She would be his queen soon. Her father might not have the ability to stop this, but her future husband would listen to her.

“Please, Your Grace!” She emerged from the crowd and threw herself at his feet, kneeling before the Iron Throne and staring up at him tearfully. The tears came easily; her brother was her twin, her other half, and even if their relationship would never be all that she wanted it to be, she still couldn’t bear the thought of being without him, of never seeing him again. “Please don’t send Jaime away! Please, as your future wife, I beg you: show mercy to my brother!” Her tears did not move Stannis, and neither did her genuine pleas. His face was like stone, unmoving and lacking emotion as he merely looked at her and shook his head.

“Ser Jaime killed the king he swore to protect with his life. He committed one of the greatest offenses possible,” Stannis said. “I am already being merciful by not taking his head.” He looked away from her dismissively and nodded towards two of the remaining members of the Kingsguard, who stood on either side of Jaime. “Take him back to his cell. We will make preparations for his long journey north, and one of you will go with him to ensure that he makes it to the Wall.”

Tywin continued to stew in helpless rage and Jaime was silent, stunned by his sentence, but Cersei alone continued to react. She fought to try and get to her brother, trying to push through the crowd and reach him, hold him and never let him go.

“Jaime! Jaime! JAIME!” She sobbed as he was led away, back to his cell and out of her life forever. The future queen sank to her knees, buried her head in her arms and began to weep. She was distraught at the loss of her other half, and also disgusted at the thought that this rigid, unfeeling man with no compassion whatsoever was her betrothed. She would marry him and become his queen, and she would be expected to bear his children.

But no, she decided, that was not going to happen. It was too late to avoid the marriage itself of course, and her father would be furious at her if she even suggested it. So yes, she would say the vows. She would become his wife, his queen. But she would never give him children. She would never give herself to him.

She would say her vows in the sept when they married, but there in the throne room she swore her own private vow to herself: king or not, husband or not, she would never let Stannis Baratheon have her. 

\--

**Years Later**

Jon Snow swung the practice sword with more force than was strictly necessary, as if he could rid himself of his frustration if only he could swing the sword harder than ever before. His frustration was borne out of isolation and loneliness.

King Stannis had arrived at Winterfell two days earlier along with several prominent members of his court, including his brother Renly, who also happened to be his heir since the king and queen had yet to have any children. Naturally, visitors of such importance were not going to be forced to endure the presence of the bastard. He had been excluded from everything over the past couple of days, as he’d known he would be, but today was particularly frustrating. Prince Renly had convinced his brother the king that they should go out hunting, and the Stark children had all been included in the hunt. But Jon hadn’t of course, because he was not a Stark but a Snow. He loved his family, but he hated the occasional reminder that he wasn’t one of them, that he was somehow less than them because he had a different mother.

“I didn’t think there’d be anyone left here while all the men are out hunting,” a feminine voice said from behind him. Jon spun around, practice sword still in hand, and found himself face to face with the Queen of Westeros. “You must be the bastard they’ve been trying to hide from me.”

Jon just nodded, too distracted to even notice she’d called him a bastard, much less get upset about it. The queen was absolutely gorgeous, as queens ought to, but it honestly went well beyond that. Queen Cersei was the most beautiful woman Jon had ever seen. She stood before him in a red dress that was sleeved yet low cut and showed off her smooth shoulders and plump, full breasts. This woman knew she was beautiful and did not seek to hide it or cover it up. Jon took one look at her and wondered how in the seven hells King Stannis hadn’t put a child in her yet, or several children at that. Jon wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of her if she were his.

He rebuked himself for having the thought, knowing he was unworthy of thinking of the queen in such a way, and then scrambled to bow to her in deference.

“My queen,” he said, doing his best to forget both his anger and his lust and humble himself. “How may I be of service?”

"Service?" she said. "You wish to serve me, is that it? And how exactly will you serve me?"

"I will serve you however you require," he said earnestly. He meant it too. In that moment he felt ready to take up his sword, fight a war and risk his life in the name of her beauty. Was this what kings felt like? "If there is anything I can do to make your time in Winterfell more pleasant, I will do it."

"Of course the bastard has more manners than everyone else, even my own husband," the queen said sarcastically. "Do you think my husband the king bothered to ask how I would spend my time while he and that foolish brother of his went out hunting with your father and brothers and everyone else?" Jon wasn't sure whether she expected an answer until she shook her head, which both answered the question and drew his attention to her beautiful face, long golden blonde hair and the shiny tiara that sat on top of it. "Of course not. He's a king; he doesn't have to worry about the thoughts or feelings of anyone else. Though I don't believe Stannis ever cared about anyone else's feelings even before my father proclaimed him king."

"I am sorry to hear that," Jon said slowly and hesitantly as he put his practice sword away. He didn't know if she wanted him to speak or not or whether they had been the right words, but he felt compelled to say something. She smirked at him and shook her head.

"The funny thing is that I actually believe you," she said. "I don't believe anything that anyone tells me anymore, not since I became queen. But I believe you. I believe that you're honestly sorry to hear me say that the sun doesn't shine out of Stannis Baratheon's arsehole."

"I am," he said. He knew he shouldn't speak ill of the king or even participate in a conversation that did so, but he couldn't help himself.

"Yes, I said I believe you," she said, waving her hand dismissively. Then she looked at him again. "You said you wish to serve me? Is that offer available right now?"

"Yes, my queen," he said, nodding at her seriously.

"Then you can serve me by giving me a tour of the castle," she said. "I assume you know the grounds well, unless they keep you hidden out of view even when the king and queen aren't visiting?"

"No, my queen." He shook his head. "I know the castle very well, and I'd be happy to show you around." He hesitated before making his next statement. He didn't want to say it, for several reasons, but it felt like the logical thing to mention. "But are you sure you don't want Lady Catelyn to show you around instead?" He really didn't want to point it out, both because of his icy relationship with Lady Stark and his reluctance to leave the queen's company, but the expected thing would be for the lady of the castle to be the one to take any visitors on a tour of the grounds, especially a visitor as important as the queen.

"Catelyn Stark?" Queen Cersei's lip curled and she shook her head. "I would sooner spend time with the simpering fools in King's Landing than be in that woman's presence any longer than necessary. At least back in the capital I know every woman is trying to grow close to me to either to use me to gain favor or to stab me in the back. I'll take that over Catelyn Stark's silent judgment" She seemed to remember that she was not alone, and shrugged her shoulders. "I apologize if you're fond of the woman," she said. She didn't sound sorry, but she didn't need to be.

"Think nothing of it, my queen," he said. He wouldn't have outwardly shown offense even if she'd spoken ill of his father or his siblings, but he certainly wasn't going to rise to the defense of Catelyn. "If you are fine with me as company, I would be happy to show you around Winterfell."

"I wouldn't have asked you to show me around if I didn't want you to do it," she said, rolling her eyes. "Lead the way, bastard." He chafed at the use of 'bastard', and she seemed to notice. "Apologies, but I don't remember your name. Lady Catelyn wasn't exactly rushing to tell me about you."

"No, I shouldn't think she would be," he said as he began to lead her around. "It's Jon, my queen. Jon Snow."

"Well then, Jon Snow, I would be delighted if you showed me your home."

\--

Jon had caught many suspicious looks thrown his way as those few who had remained in the castle and hadn't joined the hunt saw him walking around with the queen, but he'd ignored them all. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood.

The queen had been pleasant company. He could tell she wasn't exactly impressed by Winterfell, but she'd stopped short of openly insulting his home and instead asked him questions about certain things. She'd been interested in the Godswood; so interested that she hadn't noticed as Ghost crept up on them. He'd experienced a moment of fear that his direwolf was going to do something to get both pet and master into huge trouble, but Ghost had sniffed the queen silently and Cersei had not been afraid of him, at least not outwardly. Ghost had disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived and they'd continued their tour without incident.

Eventually they reached the First Keep, a broken and abandoned fortress. The queen asked to see it, which surprised him, but who was he to refuse or question her? He led her through the ancient fortress which had not been used for centuries, and they entered an ancient bedroom with a great view of the rest of Winterfell, not that there was all that much to see at the moment since so many people were out hunting with the king and his party.

"Quite a wretched bedroom isn't it?" the queen said. He knew it was a rhetorical question, but Jon still felt compelled to answer it.

"No one's used it in centuries, of course, so there's no point in maintaining it," he explained. To his surprise, she snorted.

"I know the feeling," she said. "My own bedroom is much nicer than this, and of course it's well maintained and clean, but it's seen no more use than this room has." What in the world was Jon supposed to say to that? He had no clue, and so he said nothing. He didn't need to though, because Queen Cersei said what he was thinking.

"There's no need to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," she said. "The entire realm has been talking about it for years, and why shouldn't they? Stannis and I have been married for over fifteen years and I have given him no children. I haven't even had a stillborn; I've never been pregnant at all. The entire realm considers me to be barren."

Cersei paused for a moment, but Jon said nothing to fill the silence. There wasn't any good response that he could see. What she said was true; he'd heard those whispers just like everyone else, though his father had sternly told all of his children that they were not to repeat those rumors or acknowledge them in any way. So he hadn't, but he'd still heard them all the same.

"Would you like to know why I've never birthed any children for Stannis?" Cersei asked quietly. "I've never told anyone else, not even my father. I don't know why the hell I'm offering to tell you of all people, but here we are. Maybe the frozen north has frozen my brain and made me stupid."

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen," he said diplomatically. He was very curious to hear the reason behind it, but he didn't want to come off as rude or overstepping his station. He must not have been wholly successful though, because Cersei threw her head back and laughed.

"You're not as good at concealing your emotions as you think you are," she said with a half-smile. "Or maybe I've just gotten better at reading people after so many years in King's Landing, that den of snakes, surrounded by people who would love nothing more than to overthrow me and claim my power for themselves." She had been looking out the window with her back to him, but now she turned around and walked towards the bed. He watched curiously as she sat down on the bed, and then she said something he would have never believed he would hear. "Pull my smallclothes off," she said.

"W-what?!" Jon stared at her dumbly; sure he'd misheard her somehow. There was no way the queen had just asked him to remove her smallclothes! "My queen, we-we mustn't--!"

"Oh, relax." The queen rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to bed you, Jon Snow. I merely want you to inspect me, like a maester would. After all, you'd never fully believe me if I told you. The only way I'll convince you is if you see for yourself."

Jon shouldn't go along with this; he knew he shouldn't. Even if he wasn't going to actually bed her, there would still be immense punishment were anyone to learn that he'd seen the queen naked. But how could he deny her; how could he pass this chance up? He, a bastard, was being given the chance to see the Queen of Westeros naked, and she also just happened to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. That was more than worth risking it all in his opinion.

He took a deep breath and did his best to calm his rapidly beating heart as he slowly stepped closer to the bed, where she watched and waited calmly. His eyes kept darting up to her face as he put his hands underneath her dress and slowly worked his way up, but she just nodded in encouragement. She wore nothing under her dress other than the aforementioned smallclothes, so there weren't any obstacles to prevent him from reaching around to grab onto them. In the process he got a brief but tantalizing handful of her shapely ass, which felt amazing even through the smallclothes. She smirked at the unintentional grabbing of her ass, and he blushed and hurried to bring his hands higher up so he could do what he was there to do.

Jon pulled the queen's smallclothes down and off of her hips, lowering them until they fell off of her shoes and into his hands. The queen, unashamed at her partial nudity, lie back on the bed, and while she did that Jon examined the prize he held in his hands. Queen Cersei's royal smallclothes were made of red lace and had a golden Lannister lion embroidered across the front. Interesting that it was the lion of the house she was born to, and not the stag of the house she'd married into. After having that thought, he realized there were far more interesting sights available to him, namely the queen who was naked from the waist down.

He climbed onto the bed and lifted Cersei's skirts, exposing more and more of her shapely legs as he went. Her legs were smooth and beautiful, but they didn't hold much interest for him at the moment. The true prize was higher up, and he kept raising her skirts until he got there. For the first time in his life Jon got a look at a woman's cunt. But this wasn't just any woman; this was Queen Cersei, the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros.

Fuck, it looked delicious. He immediately began to harden in his breeches, but he did his best to ignore that. It wasn't like he was going to be able to do anything about it any time soon, because she'd made it clear that she wasn't bedding him. She had a specific thing she wanted from him, and while he didn't exactly understand it he wasn't going to argue. Like he said, he would do anything she asked of him, even if that meant examining her cunt for some reason.

He ignored his stiff cock and prised the queen's nether lips apart to examine her as requested. To his shock, he found something at the entrance of her vagina that he wasn't expecting. Maybe he should have been, given the request, but somehow the idea that the queen would still have her maidenhead intact seemed too ridiculous to even consider. Yet there it was.

"You're a virgin," he said simply. He removed his fingers right away as soon as he'd found what she'd wanted him to find, not wanting to upset her. She grinned at him and nodded.

"That's right," she said as she got up off of the bed and smoothed her skirts out. "Yes, the reason that I haven't given Stannis any children is that I have never, _ever_ let him touch me. I've already celebrated my thirty-second name day and I have been wed for over fifteen years, but I am still a maid. There are girls old enough to be my daughter who are mothers now, and yet I have never so much as seen a cock. Can you believe that?" Jon just shook his head in amazement. How was it possible that Queen Cersei of all people remained a maiden?

"It's true. I've never seen a cock, and in fact you're the first man to see my cunt since I was a little girl," she said. "Lucky you, Jon Snow. You're seeing something my dour husband has never seen and _will never_ see. Even on our wedding night, he left his smallclothes on and I wore my smallclothes and a shift. And do you know what the funniest thing is, Jon Snow? Given my husband's hatred of whores, I have no doubt that he is still a virgin as well. Isn't that lovely? We're the king and queen of Westeros and have been wed for the better part of two decades, and we're both still virgins!"

"But...now?" Jon asked. "How is this possible?" Expectations were different for Jon as a bastard, but he knew what was expected of his trueborn siblings. They were expected to do their duty for House Stark, marry and produce heirs when the time came. The pressure and expectation to do so for the king and queen was obviously much larger, and yet he couldn't argue with Cersei's claim that she was still a maiden. He'd felt the proof for himself.

"I'll let you ponder on that," the queen said with a mischievous smile. "I hope you'll have an answer for me when next I see you." The queen walked off with that, exiting the tower on her own and leaving a shocked Jon behind to try and understand what in the name of the Old Gods had just happened. It was only after she was gone that he noticed she'd left her smallclothes behind. He quickly picked them up and brought them with him, telling himself that he was doing so solely so he could find a way to discretely return them to their owner.

\--

Jon was nowhere near his Stark siblings during the feast that night, not that he was expecting to be. For once his bastard status didn’t bother him though. It was for the best that none of his siblings were around him right now, particularly Robb or Arya who knew him so well and would be more likely than the others to notice that he was behaving oddly and looking over at the high table more than was probably appropriate.

He couldn’t help himself though. He’d already known Queen Cersei was beautiful but he saw her in a completely different light after their little ‘adventure’ earlier in the day, and he couldn’t stop stealing glances at her. She was wearing the same sleeved, low-cut red dress from their afternoon meeting, and he wondered whether she was wearing anything underneath it. After all, he still had her smallclothes in his pocket, and he wasn’t about to try and find a way to return them to her right now with the king sitting next to her!

He slowly slipped his hand into his pocket and rubbed the smallclothes whilst looking up at the queen. Only a few hours earlier these smallclothes had been on her cunt, her royal, virgin cunt, and now they were in his pocket.

Jon couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He had no choice but to leave the feast and be free to give in to temptation. Fortunately no one noticed the bastard in the back of the hall slip out early, and no one stopped him from retreating to his bedchamber. His hands fumbled with his breeches as soon as he got the door closed, and he held the queen’s smallclothes up to his face and took a deep sniff as he pulled his cock out and began to stroke it with his other hand. That was shameful enough, but then he pulled the smallclothes away from his face and brought them lower.

He wondered what his father and siblings would say if they knew he’d masturbated into the queen’s smallclothes. It was shameful and disgraceful and deviant, and he knew it. He knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself. She was just too beautiful. If she were his wife there was no way he would be able to keep his hands off of her. Thinking that brought his mind back to the question the queen had left him with: how was she still a virgin? Why had she married the king and remained a virgin even now, over fifteen years later, and why had King Stannis not forced the issue?

Despite his post-orgasmic weariness, Jon stayed awake for a bit while he thought it over. He didn’t know when he would have the chance to speak to the queen again, but he wanted to have an answer ready for her when he did.

\--

It was a couple of days later before Jon and Queen Cersei were alone again. The king and Lord Eddard and most of their respective retinue were meeting about something, and the queen had cornered him in the otherwise empty Godswood. He gulped and took a deep breath as he noticed her approach.

“Well?” she said, looking at him expectantly. “You’ve had a couple of days now to ponder the question I left you with. Have you come up with an answer? Do you have a guess as to why my husband and I have never consummated our royal marriage?”

“I do.” Jon nodded quickly. He’d given the matter some serious thought and asked some subtle questions to people he thought would be able to give him some information, especially his uncle Benjen who was down from the Wall for a visit. He’d reached what he thought was a good conclusion, and now he just prayed that he was correct. “I think it’s because of your twin brother Jaime, who your husband sent to join the Night’s Watch back before you were married. Whatever issue exists between you and the king has to go back to before you were married, since anything after that would have come after the wedding and bedding and you would no longer be a maiden.” Cersei smiled and nodded at him, and he relaxed.

“Very good, Jon Snow,” she said. “Yes, you’re exactly right. I decided then and there that I would never lay with Stannis and I would never give him children, and then I refused him on our wedding night.”

“He accepted that?” Jon asked. He knew what was expected of a new husband and wife on their wedding night, and all agreed that King Stannis was a man who ruled by the letter of the law. It surprised him that the king had allowed his bride this form of rebellion.

“He did, as you obviously felt for yourself,” she said cheekily, and Jon blushed at the reminder. “I thought that he might take me anyway regardless of what I said or what I wanted, but he told me he understood that I was angry at him for sending my brother to the Night’s Watch and understood why I didn’t want him to bed me yet. Thinking himself an honorable man, he agreed not to consummate the marriage immediately, though he made it clear that I would have to give him an heir eventually.”

“And he hasn’t pressed the issue over all the years since then, even as the realm has decided you’re barren and won’t ever be giving him an heir?”

“For several years, he never mentioned it once,” Cersei explained. “I was starting to think that he was fine with his brother Renly being his heir and continuing the line, and I would never have to part my legs for that disgusting man. He made sure I could never part my legs for anyone else either, of course. He ensured that no man in King’s Landing would ever be left alone with me, other than those that he trusts implicitly, which is a very short list. He wasn’t going to suffer being a cuckold but he didn’t press me into sleeping with him either and that was enough for me. I could have happily gone without sex for the rest of my life if it meant he never put his hands on me.”

“But something changed?” Jon asked. It seemed like a logical assumption based on the way the conversation was going, and sure enough Cersei nodded her head.

“By now it’s clear to everyone who knows him that Renly won’t be fathering any children,” she said. Jon cocked his head curiously, and she grinned. “I’ll leave it up to your imagination as to why. That’s not important anyway. What _is_ important is what it means for me. My husband pulled me aside before we departed on this trip to this frozen wasteland and told me that I must either let him bed me before year’s end so we can produce an heir, or he will have no choice but to annul our marriage and find another wife, another queen, one who will have no problem spreading her legs for him.”

“What will you do?” Jon asked quietly. Cersei chuckled softly and shook her golden head.

“What can I do? I’ll have to give him my maidenhead and bear his children, of course. It doesn’t please me, but there’s no other alternative. My lord father is displeased enough that I haven’t popped out a prince after all these years. If Stannis annuls our marriage and the realm learns that I refused to sleep with him I’ll be ridiculed even more than I am now with everyone thinking I’m barren, and my father will cast me out for not doing what was expected of me. Little though I like it, I have no choice.” She looked at Jon seriously, and he thought it would be so incredibly easy to lose oneself in her emerald green eyes. “I want love and motherhood like any other woman, but not from the man who forced my brother, my twin, my other half to live out the rest of his days freezing his arse off on the Wall.”

“I am sorry, my queen,” Jon said, bowing his head. “Would that there was some way I could help you.” Cersei laughed, but it wasn’t mocking laughter. She smiled gently and patted his cheek, and her hand was soft and cool against his skin.

“I would tease you for thinking that you, a bastard son of Eddard Stark, could do anything to help me, the Queen of Westeros,” she said. “But when it comes to this, I am as powerless as any bastard. I either give Stannis what he wants, or my name, and that of House Lannister, is ruined forever.”

Jon bit his lips, wishing there was something he could say or do to help her, or at least ease her pain. Of course there was nothing he could do, not against the king; he’d lose his head for even thinking of such things. But he felt a fondness, an infatuation for this beautiful, lonely woman, and he yearned to aid her in some way. There was nothing he could do and no words of wisdom he had to offer though, so he stayed silent.

“Would that I could give myself to a man like you instead, Jon Snow,” she said softly. Then she shocked him just as much as she had two days earlier when she asked him to ‘inspect’ her; she leaned her head in towards his and kissed him on the lips. It was over as quickly as it began, just the briefest contact, but he knew it would be something he would remember forever.

She was gone moments later, but Jon remained in the Godswood long after she’d left, still as a statue as his pounding heart and the lingering memory of her lips against his reminded his skeptical brain that yes, Queen Cersei had just kissed him.

\-- 

Jon saw Queen Cersei around Winterfell nearly every day, but eventually gave up on the idea that he’d ever see or talk to her in private again. It was now the day before the royal party was due to depart from Winterfell and make the return journey to King’s Landing, and everyone involved was busy making preparations. Whatever had possessed the queen to seek him out in such a way had now passed. He could only hope that she did not regret speaking so frankly with him, and also that she would find some hidden solution to her problem.

Shaking thoughts of the queen from his head, Jon knocked on the door to his father’s chambers. “You called for me, father?” he said, announcing his presence.

“Yes, Jon,” his father answered. “Come in.” His father was alone when he arrived, which relieved Jon. Lady Catelyn had been even more suspicious of him than usual lately, especially over the last couple of days.

“What did you need from me, father?” he asked. Eddard hadn’t had much time to talk with him in recent days, but Jon wasn’t upset about it. He’d been very busy hosting the king and making preparations to venture to King’s Landing to serve as the new Hand of the King.

“Me? I don’t need anything from you,” Ned said. “But tell me, how set are you on taking the black?” Jon blinked, surprised at the question. His father had seemed to accept his decision to follow in his uncle Benjen’s footsteps and join the Night’s Watch, so why was he bringing it up again now?

“There is great honor in serving the Night’s Watch,” he said carefully. “More honor than a bastard could hope to achieve anywhere else.”

“There is honor in taking the black, aye,” Ned said. “But there is also honor in being offered a place at court.”

“What?” Now Jon was feeling lost. His brothers Robb and Bran were accompanying their father to King’s Landing, yes, as was Sansa, but Jon hadn’t ever expected his name to be mentioned. “I wasn’t aware I was offered one.”

“I know it’s last minute, but Stannis approached me about the idea just this morning,” his father said apologetically. “He’s seen you practicing swordplay with Robb and taking the time to teach Bran, and he said it might be a good idea for you to be there for them.”

“I see.” And Jon did see. He knew this wasn’t the king’s idea. King Stannis hadn’t ever spoken a word to him and hadn’t even looked in his direction from what he’d seen. No, this was Cersei’s doing, he had no doubt about it. “Well, it would be rude for me to refuse an offer from the king, wouldn’t it? And I would have missed you, and Robb and Bran and Sansa.”

“So you’ll be joining us then?” Eddard asked, looking pleased. Jon was pleased too. He’d be lying if he said being around the queen wasn’t the biggest reason he was willing to give up on his dream to join the Night’s Watch, but going along with his father and three of his five siblings was a very nice bonus.

“I will,” he said, nodding.

“Excellent! I will let the king know you’ll be joining us,” Eddard said. “I know you were already preparing to leave for the Wall, so there shouldn’t be much for you to do, but take today to make whatever preparations you need to. We leave for King’s Landing tomorrow.”

“Right. Thank you, father.” Jon nodded and took his leave, but it wasn’t to go and make preparations. Like Lord Eddard had said, he’d already done what he needed to do before he left Winterfell. All that had changed was now he was going south instead of north, and instead of gaining new ‘brothers’ of the Night’s Watch he would be staying with his real brothers. But he wanted to know why. He knew Queen Cersei was behind this sudden request; it was the only thing that made any sense. Now he just wanted to find her, speak to her and find out what she wanted from him.

\--

“Ah, Jon Snow. I hear you’ll be joining us when we go back to King’s Landing. How lovely.” Jon had to hand it to her; Cersei managed to sound as if they’d never had a meaningful interaction in their lives. He supposed she had to get very good at hiding her true emotions in order to survive King’s Landing.

“My queen, could I trouble you for a bit of your time?” he asked deferentially. “I have some questions about the capital, and I can think of no one better to answer them.” The ladies in waiting who surrounded Cersei looked disgusted at him for even suggesting he was worthy of spending time alone with the queen, but Cersei didn’t dismiss him.

“Of course!” she said. “You and your family have been such welcoming hosts during our stay here in your home, so it’s only fitting that I do whatever I can to help you prepare for your journey to mine.” She turned to her ladies and nodded her head. “You may go. I trust that I will be in very good hands with the son of the honorable Lord Eddard Stark.”

The ladies left and Jon and Cersei made their way to an out-of-the-way and seldom visited area of the castle, entering an unused bedroom and closing and locking the door behind them.

“Always good to see you again, Jon,” she said, dropping the formalities now that they were alone. “Though I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on, won’t we?”

“Yes,” he said. “Why?”

“Why?” She cocked her head at him. “Why what?”

“Why did you ask for me to join you at court?”

“Didn’t your father tell you?” Cersei smirked at him. “It was my husband the king who asked for you to join your brothers and your sister.”

“I know that’s not true,” he said, not willing to play her game. He wanted answers. He wanted the truth. “Why did you convince him to offer me a place in King’s Landing?”

“You’re no fun at all,” she said, shaking her head. “You wish for me to speak plainly? Fine.” The smile left her face and she stared at him with as serious an expression as he’d ever seen on her face, even when she told her story about the true nature of her relationship with her husband and why she’d never given him heirs. “I don’t want Stannis to be the first man to have me. I want you to be my lover, Jon Snow.”

“You cannot be serious,” he whispered. Him, the lover of a queen? He’d known she had some sort of fondness for him, or at least he’d hoped so, but this?

“Am I speaking too plainly for you now, Jon? Yes, I’m quite serious,” she said, nodding her head. “I want you to be my lover. In fact I want you to take my maidenhead here, tonight. Or we could do it right now I suppose. I was planning to try and find some way to get you alone after dinner, but since you went and brought me here now, why wait?”

“We can’t,” he said immediately. “It’s not honorable.” Beyond even the obvious fact that the king would have his head if he ever learned that Jon had lain with his wife, his first concern was dishonoring his family, dishonoring his father and losing his respect.

“My brother was honorable when he killed the Mad King and saved King’s Landing from burning, vows be damned. Stannis sent him to the Wall for it,” Cersei spat. “And your father, one of the most honorable men in all of Westeros, betrayed the promises he made to his wife when he fathered you.” He narrowed his eyes, stung by the slight to his father’s honor, but it wasn’t like he could argue with it. “Honor is overrated, Jon. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t want this, that you don’t want to sleep with me. If you can do that I’ll let you leave this room and I’ll never bring it up again, and you can come with us or go freeze your balls off on the Wall with my brother or whatever you want to do.”

Jon opened his mouth to refuse her, but the words died in his throat when he looked into those green eyes. Damn his honor, and damn the fatal consequences to them both if they were found out; he wanted her. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, the most beautiful woman in the world, and he’d developed feelings for her as she’d lowered her guard and for whatever reason shared things with him that she’d never shared with anyone else. How could he look at her and tell her he didn’t want her when he’d never wanted anything more in his entire life?

Queen Cersei saw the truth written across his face, and she smiled. She stepped forward so she was standing right in front of him, put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Unlike the lone kiss they’d shared prior to this, this one was anything but brief. They stood there kissing in the middle of the bedroom, and Jon was amazed at how quickly his anxiety and his concerns about his honor (and yes, his concerns about losing his head as well) faded away. It felt like nothing in the world could go wrong so long as Queen Cersei was kissing him just like this.

It quickly became more than a simple kiss as her hands moved from his shoulders, ran down his back and squeezed at his ass through his breeches. Jon took that as a sign that a little roaming of his own would be accepted and perhaps even encouraged, so he decided to chance it. He started at her back and then moved around to the front, squeezing her big breasts through her dress, which was of a similar design and cut to the one he’d seen her in the first time they’d spent time alone.

“That was fun!” Cersei said, finally breaking away and panting slightly. “It’s been years since I kissed anyone, and you’re the first man I’ve ever kissed seriously aside from Jaime.” That caught Jon’s attention.

“You kissed your brother?” he said. Did the relationship between the queen and her twin brother run deeper than anyone knew?

“A few times, when we were curious children,” she said. “He was gorgeous, much like Prince Rhaegar.” Jon felt a stab of jealousy which he knew was ridiculous. One of the men she was talking about was long dead and the other was her brother who had been sent to the Night’s Watch years ago. “Not like you,” she continued. “Jaime and Rhaegar were handsome in a beautiful, almost feminine sort of way. But you’re a rougher, more masculine sort of handsome.” Jon would take it. It sure sounded like a compliment to him. Maybe he wasn’t pretty, but he didn’t particularly want to be. He wanted to be seen as a man, and as long as the queen liked what she saw that was all that really mattered.

Kissing is as far as it ever went with Jaime though,” Cersei continued. “From this point on I have no more experience than you do. We will be learning all of this together, Jon.”

The thought thrilled Jon. Knowing that no one had ever seen or touched the beautiful queen before him, that he was going to be the first man to ever see her, touch her and fuck her, was an amazing feeling. How could he possibly be this fortunate?

His thoughts of his good fortune only increased when she began to undo his breeches. It was slow going though; it was her first time trying to take off a man’s breeches, after all. But Jon jumped in to help her, and together they got both his breeches and his smallclothes off. The queen stared at his cock with open interest, studying it as if it was a strange new discovery she was trying to figure out, which he supposed was true in a sense.

“It’s so hard,” she said in wonder. She reached out and cautiously touched it with her hand, and he bit back a gasp, not wanting to startle her into stopping.

“Only because of you,” he said. She grinned and pumped her hand up and down his cock, growing more confident at his admission.

“Is that so? Do you like it when I touch you like this, Jon Snow?” she asked, amusement dancing in her eyes as she stroked him.

“Yes, yes!” he exclaimed. “It’s amazing.”

“Amazing, huh?” Her hand stopped moving, which made him want to groan in disappointment. “Then let’s see how much you like this.” She sank to her knees in front of him, leaned her head in and took a long, slow lick across his cockhead. Jon’s reaction was immediate; he gasped aloud and his cock jerked in her hand. “Well that’s promising,” she said smugly. “Hopefully I can do this well enough. I’ve heard plenty of stories and I think I at least understand the basics, but knowing and doing are two different things, not to mention your cock is much bigger than I was expecting it to be.”

Well that was a nice little ego boost, Jon had to admit. But it wasn’t like his ego needed much boosting at the moment, not with the virginal Queen of Westeros down on her knees and licking his cock like it was a delicious sweet she couldn’t get enough of. And then she went from licking his cock to taking the head between her mouth and suckling it, and it somehow felt even better. While this was Queen Cersei’s first time seeing or touching a cock and obviously her first time giving a blowjob, it seemed to him that she was a fast learner. Her lips slid up and down his cock at a pretty steady rate, taking more and more of him in and moving with greater confidence once she got used to what she was doing. Her hands got in on the act as well, rubbing along the bottom of his shaft and even squeezing his balls. Was that something she’d heard about in those stories of hers, or was she just acting on instinct? Either way Jon was fortunate enough to be the one receiving this attention from the queen so he wasn’t about to complain or question it.

There were some starts and stops along the way since it was her first time, but all in all Jon was impressed by her skill and blessed to have her mouth around his cock. She kept bobbing on him, lewdly slurping on his cock and sounding more like a worker at the brothel in Winter town (not that Jon had ever been there) than the Queen of Westeros. But he was the only one who’d heard her make those erotic noises. No one, not even her husband the king, had ever had her down on her knees for them like this.

If the blowjob itself wasn’t enough, the knowledge that he, Jon Snow, was the man she’d chosen to share her first time with, to go down on her knees for, would have done the trick even if her actual skills had been lacking. When combined with the fact that she was actually doing a damn good job, there was a lot for Jon to try and deal with here if he wanted to prolong this blowjob, which of course he did. But this was his first blowjob too; he was just as inexperienced and new to all of this as she was. And the first woman to touch his cock, the first one to take it between her lips and suck on it, was Queen Cersei, the most beautiful woman in the world and the object of many men’s sexual fantasies. It was amazing that he hadn’t cum seconds after she wrapped her lips around him, to be honest.

He held on for as long as he could, but he felt his end coming and he knew there would be no stopping it. He just wanted to make sure he let her know and give her plenty of time to decide what she wanted to do about it. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this and toss away his good fortune by giving her an unwelcome surprise.

“I’m going to cum soon,” he managed to say. There; he’d done it. She knew that her efforts had been successful and she was about to wring a result out of him. Now it was up to her to decide what she wanted to do about it. Her response was to bob her head faster on him and take his cock even deeper into her mouth, so it seemed that she wasn’t concerned about having him finish inside of her mouth.

Jon lasted for perhaps another minute, and then he came with a helpless grunt. He was amazed at how intense it felt. It was far from his first orgasm of course, but it was the first time he’d cum by anything other than his own hand. Now he understood why Theon talked about going to the brothel as often as he did. Masturbation couldn’t even compare to this, and his hand was never going to feel adequate again now that he knew the pleasure that came with shooting his seed into Queen Cersei’s mouth. She didn’t pull her mouth off of him even as his cum rushed out. She kept right on sucking him until his moans died off and his orgasm abated, and then when she pulled back she looked up at him, made sure she had his attention and then swallowed his seed. Jon groaned again at the erotic display.

“How was that?” Cersei asked. “I was hoping I could get your entire cock into my mouth, but you’re so much bigger than I’d expected. Something to try for next time, I suppose.”

“Yeah, next time,” he said quickly. “Next time sounds brilliant.” Cersei laughed at his obvious eagerness.

“It does, doesn’t it? But let’s not worry about next time just yet,” Cersei said, getting back to her feet. “There’s still so much fun left to be had right now, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” he said right away. And speaking of that, he felt it was only right that he return the favor for what she’d just done for him. She smiled when he reached underneath her dress, grabbed onto her smallclothes and pulled them down her legs. She helpfully stepped out of them, and then stood still as he hiked up her skirts and mimicked her by getting down on his knees. Her eyes widened as he got into position and brought his head in close to her cunt.

“I wasn’t expecting this,” she said. “It doesn’t seem to be a common thing for men to do, which is why the ones that work in brothels fetch such high prices.”

“But you’re not complaining, right?” he asked. He would respect her wishes if she was uncomfortable having him lick her, but he really hoped she didn’t stop him. He’d been thinking about her cunt frequently since he’d gotten his first look at it, and he really wanted to find out what it tasted like.

“Oh no,” she said quickly. “I’m not complaining at all, Jon. By all means, feel free to use your mouth on me as much as you like.”

Jon needed no more invitation than that. He put his hands on her thighs and dove in, pressing his head in tight and taking his first lick of the queen’s royal cunt. To his pleasure, he quickly found that she looked at least as good as she tasted. He pressed his tongue against her and took another slow, firm lick, and then another, and then another.

“Yes, Jon!” Cersei said. She placed her hands atop his head and patted his hair. “Yes, lick me! Lick me, please!”

She really didn’t even need to ask, because there was no way he was going to stop now. He could very easily get addicted to her taste, not to mention the responses he forced out of her as he licked her. He didn’t really know what he was doing here; this was one thing Theon had never bragged about in all of his brothel stories, most of which Jon doubted were even true. He was just running on instinct here, doing what came naturally and listening to his queen’s responses to try and deduce what she liked and what she didn’t like. While she liked it when he ran his tongue up and down her slit, her response got much louder and more enthusiastic when he started flicking his tongue against her glans instead, so he started focusing on that more often, to her obvious pleasure. He started to rub his fingers against her as well and she seemed to like it, so it soon became a simultaneous effort between his tongue and his fingers to worship his queen’s body in the way that it and she deserved.

Throughout it all he never forgot the fact that he was her first, that this woman, the most powerful and not to mention the most beautiful woman in the entire world, had chosen him to share this with. He wanted to make sure that she never regretted that choice, and he wanted to make it as pleasurable for her as he possibly could. He would gladly remain on his knees all night if that’s what it took, licking and rubbing her until they were forced to depart for King’s Landing. And then he would gladly join her in her wheelhouse and spend the entire journey south with his head between her legs if that’s what it would take for her to enjoy herself.

He could tell that his efforts were working. The moans she let out were like music to his ears and the way she clutched at his hair was all the proof he needed that he was making his queen feel good. But it could always be better. Just as she commented that she hoped to get better at sucking him next time, he was sure that he would improve with more practice at licking her and desperately hoped that she would give him the chance. Even now he did his best to experiment and try different things, anything that might make this first time better for her. Deciding to try something else out, he stuck one of his fingers inside of her cunt and wiggled it around while also wrapping his lips around the tiny sensitive nub he’d been licking and gently sucking on it. He did it all while looking up at her and watching and listening closely for any sign on how she felt about this new technique.

“Oh _yes!_ ” she cried out. “That’s great, Jon! So great! _So great!_ ”

Okay, the new techniques were more than welcome. That was good to know. He kept at it, sucking and fingering her, and it wasn’t much longer before her hands took an almost painfully tight grip on his hair, held his face firmly against her and she began to cum. Even the queen’s ejaculate tasted great as far as Jon was concerned, but the bigger reward was the dazed, awed sort of look on her face as he got her off. Even if the act itself had been far less pleasant than it was, it would have been more than worth it in order to get that sort of reaction out of this lovely woman and know that he, Jon Snow, was responsible for it and was the only one who had ever seen such a look on her face.

“Is this really your first time?” the queen asked breathlessly once she’d finally calmed down. “I’d heard the stories about what the whores could do with their tongues, but it was generally agreed that the female whores did a much better job of it than the men. Where did you learn how to lick like that?”

“I didn’t learn,” he said, shrugging. “I’ve never heard any stories about such things. I just did what came naturally and paid attention to how you reacted.”

“You are quite the find, Jon Snow,” Cersei said, shaking her head. “I’ll be the envy of every sex-starved woman in King’s Landing. Or at least I would be if I could tell them about any of this without getting both of us executed. But I’d rather keep my head on my shoulders, and it would be a shame if a tongue as talented as yours was removed, so I suppose you’ll have to remain my little secret.”

“That is fine with me.” Jon would be happy to be her little secret. He would be whatever she wanted or needed him to be. Obviously they could never marry and he could never declare his love for her openly, but he would count himself lucky if he could remain at her side and love her in secret.

“Come up here,” Cersei said, beckoning him to get back on his feet. They worked together to undo and remove his doublet, getting him completely naked. “It’s time that you fuck me for real,” she said while running her hands up and down his chest. “But first you’ll need to get me out of this dress.”

That was something Jon would be more than happy to do. It was a beautiful dress, and he’d heard Sansa commenting on how much she admired it and would love to have one of her own just like it, but he couldn’t have cared less about it at that point. He had it off of her in record time, and since he’d already pulled her smallclothes off she was soon fully naked in front of him for the first time. Obviously this wasn’t his first time seeing her cunt, which he hadn’t been able to get out of his head ever since that day that she’d asked him to examine her and now he’d just had the pleasure of getting intimately familiar with it.

It was his first time seeing her breasts bared though, and he very much liked this view as well. Her body was voluptuous and somehow looked even better naked than it did in her fancy dresses. Jon couldn’t get enough of her breasts, and merely staring at them just wasn’t enough. He reached his hands out but stopped halfway, unsure if it would be welcome.

“Can I….?” he asked hesitantly. Cersei smiled and patted his hands.

“You don’t even need to ask, Jon,” she said. “Touch my body however you like. I’ve gone long enough without knowing what it feels like to be with a man. You have my permission to do whatever you want.”

Jon nodded, hardly daring to believe his luck. He reached out and grabbed her breasts in both hands, delighting at feeling them. He groped and squeezed the flesh of her tits before moving on to her stiff nipples, which he rubbed with his fingers for a bit. That wasn’t what he really wanted to do though. She hadn’t specified whether he could use anything other than his hands, but he was going to assume that her permission to do whatever he wanted allowed for him to take his tits between his lips and suck on them. If not he would find out soon enough.

Her response was to grab his head and hold it more firmly against her breast, so he took that as an obvious sign of approval. Emboldened, he sucked harder and popped her nipple between his lips as well. He pulled his mouth free only so he could switch sides and give her other breast the same exact treatment. He probably looked ridiculous, sucking on her nipple like he was a nursing babe, but he didn’t care. He wanted her, all of her, and he would take her in whatever way she allowed him to. He didn’t leave it strictly at sucking her breasts either. His hands got their fill of the queen’s sexy body as well. He reached around her body and grabbed her ass, groping it to his heart’s content. He knew many men and probably plenty of women as well had taken a look at that ass swaying as she walked in her fancy dresses and gowns and fantasized about getting their hands on it, but it was Jon who had the great honor.

Standing there sucking on the queen’s breasts while groping her royal ass was incredible and far more than Jon would have ever dreamed of when he woke up that morning, but it wasn’t enough for him nor was it enough for Cersei. He wanted to go all the way with her; he wanted to make love to this beautiful woman who had so easily and completely captivated him. And as for Cersei, well, she’d gone her entire life without knowing a man’s touch. He wasn’t surprised at how hungry she looked when he pulled back, scooped her into his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed.

Jon set her down on the bed gently; despite his burning desire for her, he was never going to forget that she was his queen and it was his duty to take care of her as much as he could. He showed that same care as he settled in between her legs and guided his cock to her entrance. He badly wanted to shove his cock inside of her and claim her maidenhead, but he wasn’t going to do anything without her approval.

“Do it, Jon,” she said, looking up at him from her back and nodding. “Put it in me. Take me.” Jon looked down into her determined green eyes, nodded back at her and slowly slipped his cock inside of her. He watched her face closely as he penetrated her, wanting to see every reaction she made as they experienced all of this together for the first time. She looked about as enthralled by it as he felt.

Jon carefully moved his cock further forward until he reached the same obstruction that he’d felt with his hands days earlier, the one that had improbably marked her as a virgin even after over fifteen years of marriage to the king. But she wouldn’t remain so for much longer. All it would take is one more push, and then her maidenhead would be gone. He wasn’t going to make that push just yet though. He was going to make sure she was ready before he took this step and crossed this final barrier.

“Ready?” he asked, keeping his hips still and looking down into her face. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

“Yes,” she said, sounding calm and sure of herself. “I’m more than ready. Do it, Jon. Take my maidenhead. Make me a woman.”

Jon nodded, moved his hips back a bit and then thrust them back in, piercing through her maidenhead with the head of his cock. Cersei couldn’t hide the wince of pain on her face as her virginity was ripped away, and Jon calmly waited for her to recover even while his own pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He badly wanted to keep moving, to push his cock further into this incredible tightness and enjoy this first time with the queen, but he would wait for her. He’d give her as much time as she needed.

“Go,” Cersei said, looking up at him and biting her lip. “Move, Jon. I can take it.”

Jon took her at her word and began to move, slowly pulling his cock back and then sliding it back inside of her cunt. She was unbelievably tight around his cock and it felt amazing. Jon was sure that he would have been finished almost as soon as he started moving if he hadn’t already cum in her mouth not that long ago, but she’d taken the edge off and given him some staying power as a result. It was still going to be a test for him though. It was not only his first time but he was having to move in and out of Cersei’s perfect royal pussy, which he could swear was made just for him. He was going to give it his all and last for as long as he could, both so he could savor this feeling and so he could do his best to please his lover, but he knew he was working on borrowed time here. All he could really do was pump his hips, enjoy this for as long as his body allowed him to and hope that it would be enough to satisfy his royal lover.

Cersei certainly appeared to be enjoying herself. Her face normally looked so confident and composed, but she looked dumbstruck by what she was feeling. She gasped quietly as he fucked her, and thought she was staying fairly quiet he still took great pride in working those little sounds of pleasure out of her. He soon discovered that he was doing an even better job than he’d realized, and her muted reactions were the result of great effort on her part.

“It’s so good, Jon! I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep my voice down,” she said. “I’ve been holding back just in case someone happened to come to this part of the castle, but I won’t be able to keep quiet too much longer.”

Jon’s pride swelled at her admission, and then he started thinking about ways he could help her through this. There was an obvious solution that came to mind, and he quickly went about it.

“Mmph.” Cersei moaned into his mouth when he leaned his head down to kiss her, and he continued kissing her while his cock slid back and forth in her cunt. Her moans against his mouth seemed to get more intense, so he assumed she was letting go now that his lips were there to swallow her erotic cries up before they could escape the room. There was still the creaking of the bed to be concerned about but they’d just have to take their chances on that.

While he’d always known he wasn’t going to last as long as he would like to, he’d held out hope that he might be able to make Cersei orgasm before he finished. Even though he’d already made her cum once with his fingers and tongue, managing a second with his cock was something to strive for. Fortunately his hopes were realized. She screamed into his mouth and her body shook beneath him, and he had no doubt that he’d just succeeded. He felt himself relax and stop resisting the urge to hold back once he’d fucked her to her second orgasm of the day. He managed a few more deep, wild thrusts into her and then he was cumming inside of her. It was only as he was filling her with his seed that he realized this might not have been the wisest thing for him to do. What if it took hold? What if she was already visibly pregnant before she ever consummated her marriage with Stannis?

Cersei didn’t seem worried about it though, at least not at the moment. Her legs were wrapped around his body and she held him by the neck as well, and she moaned into his mouth as he shot his seed inside of her formerly virgin cunt.

All of the life drained out of Jon when he finished, and he had to roll off of her in a hurry to avoid collapsing down onto her with all of his body weight. He lay down beside her and looked up at the ceiling, catching his breath as he came down from a first time he’d never forget, with a woman he never expected to share it with.

“That was wonderful, my queen,” he said moments later, looking over at her as she idly traced one hand along his sweaty chest. “I only hope I did not disappoint you?”

“Disappoint me?” Cersei laughed at that. “You exceeded any expectation I could have placed on you, Jon.” He allowed a relieved sigh to escape. “But I was hoping we weren’t done just yet.”

“What?” They’d already made love; he’d taken her maidenhead and come inside of her. What could be left? “You want to do more?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “I told you I wanted to give you my firsts, Jon, and I meant it. There’s still one hole left for you to claim.” With that she rolled onto her belly, pushed up on her hands and knees while facing away from him and wiggled her butt in his direction.

“Are you serious?” He’d heard Theon and Robb talk about such things, but even the boastful Greyjoy admitted that most whores didn’t go for that. Was the Queen of Westeros really suggesting that he stick his cock back there?

“I am,” she said. “I even discretely acquired something that’s said to help make it easier.” She temporarily got off of the bed to retrieve some kind of oil from her dress, and then got right back in the same inviting position she’d been in. “I want you to take my final virgin hole from me, Jon. Make sure there’s no part of me that you haven’t claimed for yourself before my husband can get his hands on me. Will you do it? Will you fuck my ass?”

The Queen of Westeros was asking him to stick his cock in her ass. Jon had frequently been called stubborn but he was no idiot. He applied the oil to her as instructed, and by the time she was ready for him he was already fully hard again. He couldn’t ever remember being erect three times in one day, but it seemed that Queen Cersei brought out the full extent of his lust.

Jon rubbed his cock against her lovely bottom for a moment, but then they both got tired of the teasing and eager for more. He felt surprisingly calm as he worked his cock into position and slowly slipped the head inside of her ass. After everything that they’d already done, what was a little royal sodomy on top of it?

Her butt was even tighter than her cunt had been, and Jon once again exercised caution and gave her plenty of time to get used to having his cock inside of her anus. He doubted he would have been able to move fast even if he’d wanted to though. Every inch forward was a struggle, and it was all he could do not to lose it right away. He felt certain that the only thing keeping him going was his desire to make her happy. She’d asked him to claim her final hole and he refused to disappoint her.

This honestly wasn’t a fantasy Jon had ever even entertained. He’d dreamed of making love to a woman of course, and even of having one use her mouth on him, but sticking his cock in a woman’s ass seemed so far out of the realm of possibility that he’d never spent much time thinking about it. He knew it was something that most noble women would consider scandalous and dirty and entirely beneath them. Even many whores working in brothels refused to allow customers back there, so Jon had never expected to receive an offer like this. And having it be the queen who was on her hands and knees for him while he worked his cock in and out of her tight royal anus was such an obscene and taboo reality that Jon couldn’t get enough of it.

Cersei wasn’t making the little moans she had when he was inside of her cunt, before he’d captured her lips and swallowed her pleased cries up. Maybe taking his cock in her ass didn’t bring her the same sort of pleasure, but at least she wasn’t showing any sign of being in pain. He kept tight control of his movements, forcing his hips to maintain a gradual back and forth and never forcing his cock too deep or moving too fast inside of her. Even the slight, careful movements and less than forceful buggering felt damn good from Jon’s point of view. He couldn’t say how it felt for Cersei, but for him it was a pleasure comparable to being inside of her cunt. It was different but just as incredible in its own way. He kept his hands on her hips and breathed deeply, feeling the fatigue of the day catching up to him. 

He didn’t last long in her butt; he couldn’t have possibly managed it. He’d just been through two incredible orgasms and was running on nothing but adrenaline and desire at this point, and he doubted even a man with years of experience and a fresh body could have spent much time fucking the queen’s tight butt before he found himself slipping. Jon was helpless to prevent the end from approaching far sooner than he would have liked, but she didn’t seem disappointed by it. He doubted she’d gotten much pleasure out of it anyway; he assumed this was mainly about wanting him to claim every one of her holes before she had no choice but to lay with Stannis, just like she’d said.

“Thank you, my queen,” he said after he’d pulled out of her for the final time that day and flopped down on the bed, utterly exhausted. Part of him felt silly thanking a woman so formally after she’d just swallowed his semen, let him take her maidenhead and then fill her with his seed and finish it all off by fucking her ass, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been raised to be a respectful man, and he would spend the rest of his life amazed that she had chosen him to share all of this with. Even if that life happened to be short and with an uncomfortable and painful ending, he didn’t think he could ever regret it after this.

“It should be me thanking you, Jon,” she said. She curled up next to him on the bed and he wrapped his arm around her body. They wouldn’t be able to stay like this for long and he was sure she realized that. They would both lose their heads if they were discovered, and the longer they stayed in bed the greater the chances that someone would come looking for them. Still, he was in no hurry to get up and it seemed that she felt the same. “You were everything I could have hoped for and more.”

“I’m just happy I could please you,” he said honestly. Even earlier that day this would have seemed like an impossible dream, something too ridiculous for even Old Nan to tell, and yet here he was. She’d chosen him, and he’d given her what she needed.

“Oh, you did,” she mumbled. “You did, Jon. You pleased me so much.” He smiled and was just about to drift off to sleep, but then she said something that made his eyes pop right back open. “I love you.”

Sleep would not come easy to Jon that night, but it didn’t stop him from being right on time to join his father, two oldest brothers and oldest sister for their journey to King’s Landing. His father, who had proven his loyalty to the Baratheon family beyond reproach during Robert’s Rebellion, would serve King Stannis as his new Hand of the King. His brother Robb would spend perhaps a year there, making acquaintances with the younger southron nobility who would one day be his peers when he became the Lord of Winterfell. Bran would have the chance to pursue his dream of becoming a knight, and Sansa would be able to see the tourneys and the singers and parties and everything else she’d heard about in the songs she loved so much.

As for Jon, well, his reasons for going along were far less pure and much more dangerous than the others. He was risking his honor and his head, but he wasn’t going to turn back now. He’d come too far to forget the queen and what they’d shared and he would willingly follow her wherever she led him, even if it was straight to the executioner’s block.

\--

**Several Months Later**

Jon bit his lip as he made his way to the queen’s chambers, feeling more nervous than he’d felt in quite some time. What if it was obvious the babe didn’t belong to Stannis?

He had nothing to fear from the man himself of course, not anymore. Stannis couldn’t physically hurt him from the crypt that he now resided in, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t doom both Jon and Cersei anyway. Jon still felt anxious about the way that had all happened. Everyone agreed that the king had died under suspicious circumstances, but only Jon had valid reason to suspect that the queen might have been responsible. She certainly had all the motive she could ever need, considering he’d died a few months after Jon and Cersei’s first time together and she had still never slept with her husband.

Normally the throne would have passed to Renly after his brother’s death, since Stannis had died without an heir, but before that could happen Queen Cersei informed the council that she was pregnant. That had seemed like a fortunate and timely happening for everyone else, who had thought the king and queen had been sleeping together for many years without success, but Jon alone knew that it was impossible for Stannis to be the father of Cersei’s babe since he had never slept with her. Stannis would have known as well, naturally, and even if Cersei had hurried to sleep with him he still would have known that the timing didn’t match up. But he’d died before any of that could happen, and before Cersei announced her pregnancy. Jon had asked her if she had anything to do with it, and she just smiled a mysterious smile and told him there were some questions he was better off not knowing the answer to. That had done nothing to assuage his guilt or make him any less suspicious about what had happened to Stannis, but he’d known he wouldn’t get any more out of her than that. Jon had felt extremely guilty about the entire thing, knowing he was betraying his honor in a most horrible way, but his love for Cersei won out over everything else, even his sense of honor and his desire to be a man his father could respect.

They’d been careful to hide their affair even after the king’s death, which was why he was so surprised that she’d summoned him to her chamber immediately after giving birth to what he’d been told was a healthy boy. A prince, then. That was good for her; it meant she’d given birth to the heir and would be able to assume the regency, just as she’d hoped for. Only she and Jon would know that the prince and future king was not the son of Queen Cersei and the late King Stannis, but instead the product of an affair between the queen and a bastard son of Eddard Stark. At least that was the idea. If she was summoning him so quickly like this, he could only assume that something unexpected had happened, something that might put them both at risk.

He swallowed his fear and did his best to appear calm as he reached the queen’s chamber. The middle-aged maester who Stannis had appointed to replace Grand Maester Pycelle looked up when Jon entered, and Jon felt his intense scrutiny even from across the room. That certainly did nothing to calm his nerves!

“Jon,” Cersei said, looking up at him from her bed. “The man of the hour has arrived at last.” The man of the hour? She was calling him that in front of the maester? Jon cautiously stepped closer to her, and saw that she didn’t look nervous at all. She was tired for sure; her face was sweaty and exhausted, but there was no nervousness on her face that he could see.

“You summoned me, my queen?” he said humbly, still slipping into his old public face even if the birth had loosened her lips and made her set her impropriety aside.

“I did,” she said, nodding at him. “I think you should meet your son.” His eyes widened at her blunt statement, and it was with a sense of impending doom that he stepped closer and took his first look at the babe. He’d known it was his, of course, but he hadn’t allowed himself to think of it as his son or daughter until now. It had always seemed too dangerous to do so even after Stannis was dead, but there was definite lump in his throat as he looked down at his son (his s _on!_ ) And then he gasped in shock as he looked at the babe’s face.

When they’d talked about it they’d agreed that the likeliest and ideal scenarios were that the child would either have Jon’s black hair (which could be passed off as being from Stannis easily enough) or Cersei’s blonde hair and perhaps her lovely green eyes as well. But the babe possessed none of those features, and there was no way he could possibly be passed off as the child of Stannis Baratheon. He didn’t see how it was even identifiable as _his_ child, because there was nothing of the Stark look in him and his hair was the furthest thing from black.

Cersei’s newborn son had a tuft of silver blonde hair on his head, which couldn’t reasonably be traced to Cersei as the silver won out over the gold in this case. The even more telling trait was the purple eyes that blinked up at him though. Jon had never seen such eyes in his lifetime, but he recognized this child’s features easily enough. He doubted anyone in Westeros would fail to make the obvious connection once they saw the child. But how did it come back to him?

“A Targaryen?” he whispered, and she nodded. “I don’t understand.” Wild thoughts went through his head about some long-lost Targaryen prince that Cersei had been sleeping with unbeknownst to him. It was ridiculous to think, but this child being his made no more sense.

“You don’t?” Cersei studied him for a moment and then nodded, as if she’d just learned something. “Of course you don’t. I should have known you would have been clueless about this. You’re honest to a fault; there’s no way you wouldn’t have told me if you knew the truth.”

“And what truth is that?” he asked, his head still spinning as he tried to catch up to her. She seemed to have this all figured out, which was good. At least one of them had a fucking clue what was going on!

“Summon Lord Stark,” Cersei said to one of her retainers, who bowed and left the room to go retrieve Jon’s father. “Lord Eddard will confirm it, but it didn’t take me long to figure it out as soon as I saw that hair and those eyes. You’re the only man I’ve ever slept with so of course the child is yours. But why a Targaryen? Well, as your alleged father will soon attest, neither of your parents are who you’ve been led to believe they are. Your father is not Lord Eddard Stark, and your mother is not some common woman.”

“What?” Jon shook his head automatically, rejecting the idea that Cersei was presenting to him. It went against everything that he knew, everything that he’d always believed about himself. “No, that’s not right.”

“Your son’s hair and eyes speak for themselves, Jon,” she said calmly. “I’d always found it strange that the notoriously honorable Lord Eddard Stark would betray his wife and father a bastard, but now it all makes sense. He didn’t father a bastard and he didn’t betray his wife, nor did he force his wife to endure the humiliation of accepting his bastard into their home instead of leaving him to fend for himself like most men in his position would have done.”

“But he did,” Jon said. “He accepted me into his home and raised me as own of his own, even though Lady Stark never liked me and always wanted me gone. Why would he do that if I wasn’t his own? Who would he do that for but family?”

“Oh, I didn’t say you weren’t his family,” Cersei said dismissively. “You _are_ his family. You’re just not his nephew, not his son.” Jon shook his head mutely, still not understanding what she was trying to say. She seemed convinced that she had it all figured out but it made no sense to Jon. She looked away from him, her eyes fixing on some point over his shoulder as she got lost in her thoughts.

“It’s strange how the world works, isn’t it?” Cersei said, and Jon got the feeling that she was speaking mostly to herself. “As a girl I dreamed of marrying handsome Prince Rhaegar, becoming his queen and giving him sons. When Aerys refused my father and betrothed his eldest son to Elia Martell instead I thought that my dreams of having a son that looked just like Rhaegar, that shared his blood, were dashed forever. But now here we are. My husband is dead and I’m about to reveal that my son is not his, and yet I do not fear losing my position. After all, Stannis was little loved even when he was alive and scarcely missed now that he’s dead, and who could take issue with the true king returning to claim his throne, having been hidden away and raised by one of the very same men who had taken the throne away from his family in the first place? That same man who stood in rebellion with the Baratheons will now confirm to the realm that his so-called bastard is their rightful king.

“And as for me? I never got to have sons with Rhaegar, but I gave birth to his grandson instead.” She reached up, laced her fingers through Jon’s and squeezed. “Sometimes we don’t get what we want, but eventually we get what we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
